A Hot Girl In A Good Mood
by newportz-princess
Summary: While Marissa is hanging out with Johnny, Ryan decides to have a little fun of his own. Ryan and Sipowicz one shot. Don't hate on Sipowicz; she's awesome, LOL.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: Marissa is off with Johnny, so Ryan decides to have a little fun of his own. Ryan and Sipowicz (Yes, I am talking about the stripper from "The Disconnect") with minor Ryan and Marissa.**

**I know what you are probably thinking, "why-the-hell-would-she-write-something-for-Ryan-and-the-stripper-RM-for-life" But whatever, leave a review anyway! And not to point out every flaw you found, and to tell me you hate Sipowicz. HATE JOHNNY INSTEAD PEOPLE! Sipowicz didn't break up Ryan and Marissa!**

"I can't deal with this, not right now," Marissa Cooper softly told her boyfriend, Ryan.

"Deal with what Marissa? Talk to me, I'm sick and tired of-" Ryan began, only to be cut off by Marissa.

"Sick and tired of him? Am I right?"

Ryan sighed and ran his fingers through his short head of hair. "What did you think all of this is about?" He asked, his tone on the verge of yelling.

"What has Johnny ever done to you anyway?" Marissa inquired, standing up from Ryan's bed.

Ryan sat in silence, brooding. Marissa rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket from the chair it lay on.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised I'd meet Johnny, Casey and Chili on the beach," Marissa responded.

Ryan let out an angry chuckle. "You're kidding?"

"Nope," Marissa replied, slipping her slim frame into the warmth of her jacket.

Ryan got up and stood face to face with Marissa. "Why do you always have to do this, you know, be-friend some loser just as we are getting better?"

Marissa widened her eyes at his comment. "I'm not even going to answer that!" She yelled.

"Fine! Go and be with him, see if I care! Don't come crying to me when he turns out to be a psycho," Ryan barked. Marissa let a tiny tear escape her eyes and quickly shuffled out of the pool house and to her car awaiting her outside.

Ryan deeply inhaled the air around him. He slowly let his body sit back on the edge of the bed. Before allowing himself to get too comfortable, he rushed to his feet and grabbed his leather jacket.

Ryan hopped in the Range Rover and began to drive. He didn't have a clue where he was going; he just needed to cool off. Blow some steam.

Sandy and Kirsten were staying at a hotel in Laguna Beach for a relaxing weekend away, and with Seth and Summer planning their College applications; Ryan really had no reason to be at home by himself.

The orange, yellow and red colored afternoon was increasingly darkening. And as Ryan drove further, neon lights and loud music became more apparent. He bit his lip in contemplation when a Strip Club popped into his vision.

"What the hell," Ryan muttered in decision, pulling up to the club and parking the car.

A couple of young woman wandered past him. One blond, the other brunette. The blond "accidentally" brushed past him with a seductive smirk written on her face. Ryan raised his eyebrows, pleased with his decision.

Ryan mentally shook himself out of his daze. Walking to the entrance, he grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and handed a few bills to the entry security.

"Yep," The bouncer simply answered, letting Ryan through.

Once fully inside, Ryan took in his surroundings. _Strip clubs are definitely different in Chino_, he thought. His gaze darted from the scantily clad woman teasing men of all ages with a pole, some even grinding upon other girls. Then he eyed a young lady in a small, sailor's outfit, holding a metal plate of drinks.

"Hey," Ryan prompted her to turn around. She did so and sweetly smiled at him.

"Hey yourself," She smiled again. She handed Ryan one of many beers on the platter.

"Thanks," Ryan said, unscrewing the top off. The waiter winked at him. Ryan watched her as she walked away.

Snapping out of his trance, Ryan took a seat in front of the stage. Sipping his cold beer, he thought about Marissa and what a five-alarm-freak-out she'd have if she knew where he was at the moment. Ryan's thoughts were distracted by a young blond strutting onto center stage and grasping the shiny pole that was before her.

Ryan recognised her as the woman from before, the one with the brunette friend. She saw him watching her subtle curves wrap around the metal, and grinned.

Guys catcalled and yelled for more, she shook her head no, and then began to caress another stripper on-stage. Ryan was left open mouthed, along with most men in the club.

She continued to tease and please the crowd as she unbuttoned her Police Officer attire, to reveal her cleavage. She wandered around the stage, letting the strobe affect of the lighting radiate on her sweating body.

Ryan gulped when her long, lean, perfectly toned legs strode towards him. The intriguing stripper came down to Ryan's level, purposely flashing her barely there panties.

"Find me later."

Ryan nodded yes and allowed her to place her in-costume Police hat on his head.

"What about the rest of us?" A male shouted.

The young woman rolled her eyes and retreated backstage, leaving a couple dozen men complaining.

"Sipowicz, come back!" Ryan took note of her name, well her stage name anyway.

_Find me later_, her words played in his head. Ryan got up from his seat and snagged another beer from the bar. He situated himself on a bar stool, and waited for Sipowicz to make her presence known.

A few minutes passed before a couple warm hands from behind bee lined down Ryan's collar and across his chest.

Ryan smirked, knowing it was her.

"Hi, I'm Sipowicz," The blond female introduced herself sexily.

"Hi, Sipowicz," Ryan responded, spinning his stool around to face her.

She giggled and sat on Ryan's lap.

"So, is there a name to the face?" She inquired, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan," he laughed.

"I once had this big dog called Ryan. He was such a bad boy," She began, pronouncing every word slowly and seductively.

"Really?" Ryan raised a brow, knowing where she was going with it.

"Uh, huh. I always seem to go for big, bad dogs," Sipowicz stated, annunciating 'big' and 'bad' strongly. Ryan laughed and sipped his beer.

"What's your name?" Ryan asked, putting his cool beer firmly on the bench of the bar.

"You mean my real name?"

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

"Stacey."

"Nice name," Ryan informed. Stacey tilted her head slightly and beamed a closed-mouthed smile.

"Thanks," Stacey responded shyly.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Ryan offered.

"Definitely," Stacey said, standing up from his lap.

"So what do you have in mind?" Ryan asked walking along side her to the exit.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," She mysteriously said, taking Ryan's hand and leading him to the parking lot. Ryan hid his confused expression with a smirk and opened the passenger door of Range Rover open for her.

* * *

"Oh, yes! Yes! Oh yeah!" Stacey exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. 

Ryan laughed, and then chucked his Playstation remote control down in defeat.

"You hardly won," Ryan protested.

"Admit it Ryan. I totally stabbed your ninja ass," Stacey told him.

"Stabbed my ninja ass?" Ryan echoed in amusement.

"Uh, huh. What happened to 'I've played this like a million times. So watch out,' or whatever you said, aye big shot?" Stacey questioned, her smug tone eating at Ryan.

"For your information, firstly: I have played this a million times. And secondly: you won purely on first time luck," Ryan proposed, knowing he sounded like a complete freak.

"You wish," She muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that? Aye? Huh?" Ryan asked, playfully whacking her with one of his pillows.

"That was so uncalled for," Stacey quietly faux sobbed.

"Oh! Come on!" Ryan amusingly said, while actually believing her. Stacey caught him off guard and snatched the pillow from his grip and flopped it over his head.

"What the hell? You're crazy you know that,_ that _was so uncalled for."

"Meh," Stacey shrugged, setting herself on Ryan's bed.

Ryan felt like a lunatic just casually sitting on the ground by himself, so he joined Stacey.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Ryan asked.

Stacey longingly stared into his deep blue eyes. "I'm starved," She said leaning in for his lips.

Ryan returned Stacey's breath wrenching kisses.

"Is anyone else home?" She huffed.

"No," Ryan gently laid Stacey on her back and gained the position on top.

"You're a good kisser," Stacey randomly pointed out, laughing against his lips. She let his warm breath induce her.

Marissa appeared at the pool house door in tears (Johnny and his Mom left Newport) and gasped in surprise at the sight in front of her.

"Thanks," Ryan responded, accompanying Stacey's laughter.

Marissa listened to them, another tear shedding with each of their lustful kisses.

"I feel like a milkshake," Stacey announced, sliding her hands up Ryan's t-shirt.

"Milkshakes? You're one in a million, you know that?"

"I dunno, I just have a random craving for one. For the last half an hour they're all I could think about," Stacey continued.

"Well, I certainly haven't been thinking about milkshakes for the last half hour," Ryan told Stacey, gliding two fingers up and down her thigh.

Marissa, who still stood watching, chose not to intervene. She stepped away, and paced to her car.

"Did you hear something?" Stacey asked, adjusting her posture so she was sitting up.

"Nope," Ryan regained his bearings on top.

"Okay," She replied, still unsure.

"But, maybe we should close the door anyway," Ryan suggested, drawing near the door to close and lock it.

Stacey lay waiting on his bed, when her attention turned to a photo on Ryan's bed side table.

"Who's this?" She asked, studying the photo of Ryan and Marissa.

"What? Oh, my uh, my sister," Ryan lied, taking the framed picture and launched it to its landing on a chair.

"Right," Stacey nodded, as though she should have guessed it in the first place.

"Now, where were we?" Ryan asked, bouncing down on the bed and clutching an arm around Stacey's waist.

"I think we were somewhere around this…" She replied, practically eating his lips.

"Then after that, I was thinking we could have that re-match…" Ryan started, referring to the Playstation game that had been paused.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," She responded, quickly flicking off the light and re-uniting her and Ryan's lips.

**The End!**

**Review, even if you hated it and the pairing.**


End file.
